User blog:GameNerd/PSASBR Wish List Wander
Wander 'is the main protaginist of Shadow of the Colossus and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Ico. Biography 'The Colossi Killer A young man with a clouded past, he travels to the Forbidden Lands on Horseback in order to resurrect a girl named Mono. Dormin, a mysterious voice presiding over the Lands' central Shrine of Worship, gives Wander a deal: if he can slay the sixteen colossi that reside in the Lands, Mono will be resurrected. 'The Legacy of Wander' The Shadow of Colossus Arcade Opening Wander has killed all 16 of the Colossus. As he heads back to the temple where Mono is, he over hears from Knights that there is still a powerful creature out there. Wander believes the creature to be one last Colossus and goes to kill it, in the name of Mono. Rival name: Ico Reason: Wander notices Ico in the distance, who has horns that remind Wander of a Colossus. Wander walks over and demands to know who he is. Ico for someone reason accuses Wander of something, saying Wander ruined his life. Before Wander can asks what he means, Ico attacks. Connection: Both Shadow of Colossus and Ico were games created by developer "Team Ico." Both games have been praised for it's storytelling, and Shadow of Colossus is sorta a prequel to Ico. Both games were included in the Ico and Shadow of Colossus Collection for the PS3. Also in both games, they are fighting against a dark force (Dormain and Colossus, The Queen). Ending Wander returned from the land, but wanders if Polygon Man was even a Colossi. However, he feels stronger from Poloygon's power. He looks in the ditsnace and sees the temple where Mono is, and Wander says the power can help him and Mono live a better life. Gameplay *'Sword Swing' -''' '- Wander perfoms a Sword Combo (Same In Air) *'Lung - ' or + - 'Lunges foward with Sword (Same in Air) *'UpperShot - ' + - Knocks enemy into the air (Same in Air) *'KneeShot - ' + - Hits enemy in the knee, causing them to fall *'Down Under - ' + (Air) - Hits enemy back to the ground ' ' *'''Bow and Arrow - ''' (Holdable) - Wander fires arrows from his bow *'''Whistling Arrows - ''' or + (Holdable) - Wander fires arrow that stuns enemy *'''Thunder Harpoon - ''' + '(Mashable) - Arrow that knocks enemy backwards *'Flash Arrows - ' + (Holdable) - Wnader fires explosive arrows *All Same in air ' ' *'''Parray - ''' - Counter attack enemy *'''Sun Sword - '' or + - Slashes with sword that stuns enemy *'Fruit Tree - ' + - 'Throws fruit tree, that poisons and takes away AP *'Lizard Detection - ' + - Puts Lizards on ground that attack enemy *All Same in Air except Lizard Detection *'''Beam of Light - ''' + (Air)- Summons beam of light to ground '''Arrow Heart - ''' or - Sticks Explosive arrow in heart, sends enemy flying '''Mask of Strenth - ''' - Wander slashes in the head, then kicks upward '''Colossi Slayer - ''' - Stabs in stomach. When enemy falls down, then stabs in similar way to killing a Colossi 'Cloak of Desperation - ' - Opens Cloak similar to Parachute 'Cloak of Deception' - ' ' - Uses cloak and turns invisible similar to Sly *****Pick Up'-''' *****'Evade - ' + or Supers ******'Mask of Power - '''Swings an extremyly powerful sword that is instant kill similar to Kratos. ******'Argo - Rides on Argo and gets instant kills. ******'''Dormain '- '''Gets possesied by Dormain. Over shoulder view, Wander can shoot shadow magic that instatly kills. Introductions and Endings *Introduction **Wander gets off his horse Argo **Wander draws out his bow and shoots at the screen\ *Winning Screen **Wander shoots a beam of light out of his sword **Rides off on Argo **Puts his sword away "Another One down" *Losing Screene **Wander falls on his knees **Argo rides the wounded Wander away **Wander throws his sword Costumes '''Wander' Basic Outfit from Shadow of Colossus Dormain Apperance he has when possesed by Dormain Pre-Order: Warrior Wears the armor the knight's wear Stage PSASBR Stage Ideas theme PSASBR theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWB8P4jbsAA Category:Blog posts